The Wolf Grows His Fangs
by Striader5
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen when someone other than Renton received the Amita Drive? What if Renton never met Eureka? What if someone else who has already seen the world and braved its challenges did? ...Let's find out shall we?


**Hello all, this is my second story I put up. :) I abandoned my other one since the idea kind of died in my head and couldn't get into it. XP But now I have this idea clear in my head and hope to finish this story as well as come up with a sequel. I decided to replace Renton with an OC that I recently created. I have no problem with canon and think its a really good anime and love it, but I felt that Renton was a little too naive and childish to my tastes. Anyway here's a Summary and then we'll start the story.**

**Summary: Ever wonder what would happen when someone other than Renton received the Amita Drive? What if Renton never met Eureka? What if someone else who has already seen the world and braved its challenges? ...Let's find out shall we?  
><strong>

**Prologue: Before the Beginning**

Along a road near Bellforest is a boy who is walking towards said city. The boy stands at 5'5" and is carrying a backpack and a ref-board.

_Fifteen years I've been alive and all I've ever really done is travel. Though I used to have a home. I was born in the boring town that I'm heading towards now. That is until my parents died and I ran away. Bellforest was, and still probably is, a crappy place to live. Nothing ever happens there and the waves suck ass; I couldn't even get off the ground let alone become a lifter. So when my parents died and foster care got careless (Wow, you'd think they'd be more careful) I took my chance and ran away._

The boy is wearing black sneakers with a strange tribal design in white and has purple laces. His board is also black with purple trimming and a purple wheel. On the flat side there is a large white spade decal.

_I may have been a kid at the time but I wasn't stupid. I knew how to survive and fight__ if I needed to__, given that lots of kids at school thought they could get away with bullying me. Good thing too cause I found myself at Burakkumo-ketto __in just a few weeks. And of course trouble finds me in the form of thugs waiting to ambush me. Lucky for me I had an advantage over them: my size. I then kicked their leader in the nutsack and took off down some random alleys. Fortune would have it that I ran into a retired military engineer who helped me get away. I learned that the old man's name was Dotti and he taught me all about engineering and mechanics. Over the two years that I stayed with him I progressed greatly as a mechanic. Dotti was so impressed that he helped me build my first LFO. He also supported me in the Noraissen_2_, where I was able to develop a really good riding style. The Noraissen is pretty much an LFO fighting tournament with round-robin and survival challenges. It can get pretty brutal. I was able to actually face the champion, mostly due to the absence of overconfident douchebags who think they have skill. Though I lost to the champ in the end. Though what happened next surprised me. The champ was impressed with the skills that I developed, he even watched all my matches. He told me I should head to his old hometown, Bester. Once there I should find a lifting shop called Ice Lips and say that Wes sent me._

The boy is wearing baggy grey pants that have many pockets. His pants are held up by a black belt that has a white hip-pouch hanging on his left side towards his back. He is also wearing a purple short-sleeved shirt with black trimming on the collar and sleeves. Overtop the shirt he wears a black blazer with purple trimming on the collar and two purple stripes going down each sleeve. The inside of the blazer is also purple. On the right shoulder is a patch of a white spade. The boy's build is average with a bit of muscle due to being a mechanic. On his hand is a tribal tattoo that appears to run the length of his arm.

_On my twelfth birthday, I decided to head for Bester. The old man gave me my current LFO, which is the most badass machine ever, and Wes trained me how to ride it, with me developing his moves into my style. It only took me a few weeks to reach Bester, but I couldn't find the damn shop!_

_ I finally found the shop after some thugs thought they could take me on. Of course with all the fights I got into back in Burakkumo-ketto I took them down easily. After that a guy called Hooky said he was impressed and asked about me. Hooky has dark hair and eyes and has a white beanie and glasses. He's pretty cocky, too. He led me to the shop, where I met Kylee, Gillian, and Emile. Kylee is the shop's owner and wears tight jeans and a light blue blouse with the Ice Lips logo. She has blond hair that reaches just past her shoulders and has it thrown over her right one and ice blue eyes. Gillian, Hooky's old classmate and friend, has platinum blond hair, which is usually done up in a ponytail or bun, and greenish blue eyes. She wears an Ice Lips blouse like Kylee but is buttoned up more and has a blue skirt. Hooky wears similar attire but he wears black pants and an Ice Lips jacket. Emile is a dark-skinned beauty that has long black hair with a cream bandana covering her head. She wears a dark green strapless shirt that stops short, showing her midriff, and short tight tan shorts. _

The boy's hair is brown with black highlights. His hair is also just below chin-length and messy, but his eyes are easily seen. The boy's eyes are bi-colored, with the left being sky blue and the right forest green.

_My years in Bester were some of the best of my life. The girls became like sisters to me and Hooky a brother. They were like the family I never had. The girls would always fuss over me and Hooky helped me improve my fighting skills and taught me how to lift. He taught me a ton of his moves, but I developed my own lifting style. Kylee let me help out with courier jobs and chores around the store with the others._

_ However all good things must come to an end. The last few weeks I had this feeling that I should go back home, back to Bellforest. The others let me go but not without a tearful, and bonecrushing, goodbye. I got gifts from each of them. From Gillian I got my current outfit; she always knew what looked good on me. Emile got me a pair of mechanic's gloves and top-of-the-line tools. Kylee gave me my first Compac Drive, which I will always treasure. Hooky gave me my favorite, my ref-board. After a few more bonecrushing hugs, kisses, and a fist-pound I was off. _

The boy has finally gotten out of the forest surrounding Bellforest and can see the city. In front of him is a large sign that says "Welcome to Bellforest".

_ Now, I'm here. Back home. I believe that everyone has a story to tell, yet I've always felt mine never truly began._

A breeze passes around the boy and he lets a grin slip across his face, revealing elongated canines.

_My name is Rayner Lupei and my story is finally about to take flight._

**Prologue End**

**Preview**

**Chapter 1: Taking Flight**

_** The boy meets the girl. The girl meets the boy. Alone they are nothing, but together they take flight. The order obstructs them and they must prevail. Will the boy and girl begin their flight? Or will they plummet under the weight of the world?**_

1 In Japanese, roughly means "black market".

2 In Japanese, roughly means "rural games".

**So what do all think? Please review and leave comments, but keep your ideas for _my_ story to yourselves. It was a problem I had with my last and it annoyed the heck outta me since I messed with my own thoughts and ideas. Anyway constructive criticism ****and praise is welcome as well as advice on grammar, organization, and other such things, _but_ if I get things about story ideas I'm deleting them without looking at them so don't even bother. Lastly, my updates will sporadic as I don't know when I'll be writing and have to handle college with a night job so I would appreciate your all's patience concerning new chapters. Please review, favorite, or set up a story alert. Thanks all. :)**


End file.
